Sun shades have been used to block a certain amount of solar heat from entering the structure to which they are applied, thus helping to cool the interior of the structure. For example, shades have been used on automobile and motor home windshields while the vehicle is parked.
Anchoring a sun shade to a window has been attempted. Straps, suction cups, VELCRO brand fasteners, or metal snap and screw combinations have been used as ways to secure a shade in position on a window. These attempts, however, have drawbacks, such as cumbersome installation and risk of injury when using the shade on elevated windows, e.g., RV windshields. Further, the shades are not aesthetically pleasing.
In the above examples, the user must install fasteners in the cap around the windshield of the vehicle. A user must then use a ladder each time he or she installs or removes the shade while making sure that each mechanical fastener is secured so that the shade will remain stable. This is not only time consuming and tedious, but also exposes the installer to unnecessary danger. Another design uses aluminum poles sewn into each end so the shade can be unrolled across the windshield from the ground. Such a design requires adjustable straps attached to the side window frames with hooks or suction cups.
There is a need, therefore, for a shading system that overcomes disadvantages associated with known shading systems.